Getting Real Tired
by Crystal Lacrymosa
Summary: Let's just say Ragna gets tired of Hazama(Terumi)'s bullshit.


**Getting Real Tired**

**Pair: Ragna/Hazama (Terumi)**

**To be frank, Ragna's tired of Terumi's bullshit.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these guys. Arc Systems does. I'm just borrowing them. **

**If this kinda thing isn't your boat, then don't read it. **

**Written for my wife, Necro. Enjoy everyone. **

* * *

"Shit."

Ragna cursed under his breath as he ducked into a restaurant to get out of the pouring rain. He loved his red coat because it kept the water off him, but his hair got soaked and he dripped water everywhere. One of the waitresses spotted him and let out a disapproving noise under her breath as she approached him with a towel.

"Mr. Bloodedge you can't come in here dripping water on everything!" she nagged. Ragna made a small noise. She puffed up her cheeks in frustration.

"Can you get me three beef bowls?" he asked quietly. "I'm starving."

"How are you going to pay us?" the waitress asked, hands on her hips.

"I'll work in the kitchen." He sat down and waited for his food to arrive, and leaned against the booth. He had a slight headache because he hadn't eaten anything all day. His mind began to wander while he waited. Today had been a long day indeed and he'd spent it dodging NOL officers as usual. He hadn't seen Jin lately, and hoped the blond kept himself out of trouble.

"Here's your food."

The waitress placed three steaming bowls of vegetables, beef and noodles in front of him, along with a fresh pot of tea and a cup. She sighed as he tore right into the food, eating like a ravenous beast. Ragna stared at her while he ate. He stopped for a moment to speak.

"If you don't like it, don't watch." he dug right back in and didn't stop until the growls of his belly stopped. His meal should last him a few hours, until his bloodlust came crawling back to nag at him. Ragna had a problem with bloodlust. Being half vampire had its ups and downs and that was a downside, seeing as he had difficulty in finding blood sources. Most people feared him. He could always ask Jin, but he had no idea where to find the blond.

While Ragna sat at the table letting his food settle, the door of the restaurant opened. A tall, slender man dressed in a black suit with green hair and a fedora walked right past Ragna's table.

'The hell is Terumi doing here?' Ragna thought. The snake went over to the bar where the owner played the role of bartender. Ragna sat up, trying to see what they were doing, and strained to hear their conversation.

"…..I have enough to cover it all…."

"….thank you, then…."

Ragna stood up, taking that as a cue to leave as soon as possible. He didn't want to owe the snake anything and left. Thankfully, the rain had died. He started walking quickly, trying to get out of sight before the snake spotted him. 'He doesn't like the lower levels of Kagutsuchi, so I should be fine down there.'

Ragna didn't walk fast enough and heard a voice sneering at him.

"Well if it isn't Rags, skipping out on paying his bills like usual. Such a puppy you are."

Ragna balled both his hands into fists because there was only one person who would say annoying things to him.

"Fuck off, asshole." Ragna snarled.

"Why are you being rude after I kindly paid your tab?" Terumi continued.

"I didn't ask you to pay for anything." Ragna said, turning around to face him.

"I was feeling generous today." Terumi said, smiling at Ragna. It was one of those sinister smiles.

"I don't care how you were feeling. Leave me the hell alone." Ragna wasn't in the mood to deal with the snake. He'd already had enough stress for the day and then he had to run into this asshole. He didn't feel like dealing with Terumi's bullshit.

"Have you showered?" Terumi asked, holding his nose and pulling a face. Ragna started walking again, and the snake was still following him.

"Damn you, go away." Ragna muttered.

"Well, you can always come to one my places and wash away the funk."

Ragna's temper rose with each passing moment. He wanted to punch him in the mouth.

"You should have heard how Jin was screaming beneath me."

Ragna stopped walking, gasket finally blown. He turned right around and punched Terumi right in his stomach, catching the snake off guard for once. He was so busy thinking of things to say to annoy him that he wasn't paying attention.

Terumi just laughed at him. "You think a silly punch is enough? You'll never have enough strength to do shit to me. Stop trying." Ragna noticed that Terumi was clutching his stomach with one arm, and trying to look like it didn't hurt.

Ragna grabbed and wrapped Terumi's tie around his hand, pulling the snake closer, almost lifting him from the ground.

"I'm getting real tired of your bullshit, Terumi." Ragna snarled. He let the snake go and shoved him away, before turning to leave. 'Don't fucking follow me…' Ragna thought.

Terumi continued to bother him. Ragna didn't think his temper could stretch any further.

"Jin's a little slut."

Ragna never took shit from Terumi. He turned around and grabbed the snake by his tie again, balling his fist up and pulling it tightly. The look of sick satisfaction in Terumi's eyes only pissed him off more.

"What makes you think you have the right to talk about Jin?" Ragna asked quietly. He dropped his volume, because yelling right now didn't suit him.

"I've tried him, that's why." Terumi smiled. Ragna's temper bristled through his body. He wondered for a moment why Terumi was letting him get away with this. Usually, the snake would be quick to fight him if he made any contact with him, but today…

"I fucking hate you." Ragna spat. He shoved Terumi up against the wall of a nearby building. The streets were slightly lit, as night made itself known. They were standing right in a dark spot, and the light caused an eerie glow in Terumi's eyes.

"Yes, hate me. Hate me more….you're an adorable little puppy aren't you?" Terumi sneered. With his free hand, Ragna slapped him. He sensed the heat spreading across the snake's turned cheek. Terumi wrenched himself free from Ragna's grasp but he didn't get far because Ragna tripped him.

"You're not going anywhere, bitch." He kicked Terumi right in the side. "You like pain, huh? I'll give it to you." Ragna kicked him again, watching him curl up into a ball.

"Looks like you're not better than me." Ragna smiled.

Terumi jumped up from the ground and pulled out one of his knives, aiming to stab Ragna with it, to injure him. As soon as Ragna spotted the glimmer of the blade, he caught Terumi's wrist and squeezed it hard, causing him to flinch and let go of the weapon.

"Scream, bitch. Scream. It's not fun when you're the one doing the screaming." Ragna said, watching as Terumi tried to free himself yet again, and failing. "Are you trying to escape? Are you scared?" Ragna used the same mocking tone that Terumi was fond of using with him. The snake's body flinched.

"Not so eager to run your mouth, I see." Ragna said. "Nine got your tongue?"

Terumi bristled with rage. "Nobody gives a shit about her!"

"I'd say you give an awful lot of shits about her. If anyone mentions her you fly off into a rage. Aww, your project got ruined by a woman who was probably smarter than you. Sucks, doesn't it?"

"Fuck you, Rags." Terumi hissed. He pulled his wrist free after a long struggle and began to rub at it, frowning.

Ragna pushed him against the wall, knocking his hat off his head. Green and red met gold. The look of defiance in Terumi's eyes aroused Ragna.

"Why am I still letting you live?" Ragna asked.

"Unhand me, you smell." Terumi said, turning his face away from Ragna's gaze.

"My scent arouses you, doesn't it?" Ragna asked.

"No it does not." Terumi snarled. He attempted to kick Ragna away from him, but Ragna grabbed both of his wrists and held his arms above his head.

"Give me one good reason not to fuck you up right now…" Ragna whispered. "Oh wait, you don't have any." Ragna shoved his knee painfully into Terumi's stomach, causing him to double over a little.

"Let go of me, asshole." Terumi snapped.

Ragna did just that. "I don't have time for this shit." He fisted a hand in Terumi's hair and pulled him along as he walked. The snake pulled another knife from his coat, but Ragna spotted it and knocked it right out his hand. "Don't fucking try anything stupid."

"Oh, Rags is a tough guy now! Ooh, I'm so scared." Terumi mocked. Ragna threw him to the ground and kicked him again. He heard a slight snap.

"I'm sorry, was that a rib?" Ragna asked. He picked Terumi up off the ground by his hair again.

Terumi tried to free himself again, but Ragna only tightened his grip. "You know someplace where we can go? Somewhere people will not find you?" Ragna asked.

"I know a few places…not too far from here…" Terumi said. "Let go of me!"

"After all the shit you've been doing, you deserve this." Ragna snarled.

There was a seedy little inn in the darker parts of Kagutsuchi that Terumi would frequent when he needed to get away from the NOL. Nobody paid any mind to what went on within its rooms. When they arrived Ragna was glad that the clerk at the desk couldn't see them. She gave them a key and told them where to find the room. Once out of earshot of the clerk, Ragna curled his fist in Terumi's hair again.

"You're awfully eager to be alone with me."

"You're holding me hostage!" Terumi snapped. "You know if anything happens to me-"

Ragna kept Terumi in his grasp while he looked around the room. He spotted a coil of rope sitting on a low table. It was white rope and Ragna smirked. He threw Terumi to the floor, and the man tried to get up, holding his side from the pain of being kicked in the ribs. He really hoped that it wasn't broken and just really, really sore.

"Stay on the floor, bitch." Ragna snarled. Terumi still tried his luck. Pushing Ragna's buttons was a pastime of his, and even in this situation he wasn't going to let the mutt win so easily.

"Oh? Are you going to make me?"

Terumi found himself back on the floor again with his head under Ragna's foot. "When I tell you to stay on the floor, stay on the goddamn floor."

"I like this side of you, Rags." Terumi mocked. Ragna scowled.

"You've asked for it, asshole." He removed his foot from Terumi's head and kicked him so that he was lying on his back. "Strip."

"Who are you telling to strip? I don't have to do that."

Ragna answered his smart remark with another swift kick. Terumi mumbled under his breath as he sat there, slowly removing pieces of his clothing. He stood up, to test Ragna's authority once again. Ragna simply stood behind Terumi and reached his arms around him. He grabbed the snake's chin with his grimorie hand and tilted his head to the side, exposing his neck.

Terumi tried to free himself, squirming in Ragna's grip. The snake couldn't keep his body still at this point. "What are you doing?"

Ragna licked the skin on Terumi's exposed neck, filling a shiver go through his body.

"Cut it out, Rags." Terumi dug his fingers into Ragna's arm, trying to pry his fingers loose.

"I'd say you're scared. I can smell your fear, you know." Ragna whispered. He didn't say anything before he sank his fangs right into Terumi's neck. The snake let out a deep moan and dug his fingers into Ragna's arm with more force. He squirmed around, trying to move. Ragna let out a growl and Terumi went still.

Ragna could taste the arousal in the snake's blood. He licked over the bite to stop the bleeding, but the scar would stay. Terumi wasn't out of all of his clothing yet. He still wore his white shirt, but everything else was in a pile on the floor. Ragna let go of him and pushed him toward the floor again.

"You know what's next." Ragna asked, lifting an eyebrow. He took his red coat and draped it across the back of a chair before sitting down on it. "Come over here."

Terumi glared at Ragna. "Make me."

"I said, get your ass over here. Don't make me repeat myself." Ragna drummed his fingers on the arm of the chair. He narrowed his eyes and stood up just to drag the defiant snake toward the chair before he took a seat. Then Ragna pulled him right between his legs. "Put that defiant mouth of yours to use."

Terumi bristled in anger when Ragna crossed one of his legs over his back, pinning him right where he wanted him. "It's not going to suck itself, snake."

Ragna sank into the chair, making himself comfortable. He watched as Terumi freed his semi-hard flesh from the confinement of his pants and underwear. The lust in Terumi's gaze made him smirk. "So…finally getting to what you want-"

Terumi licked his lips before he leaned closer and engulfed Ragna's flesh with his mouth, moaning deeply as he did so. He went as far as he could go and didn't flinch when Ragna twisted his hands in his hair. Ragna started a slow thrusting rhythm. He pulled Terumi off his cock before shoving it back in again. Ragna kept it up, heat spreading through his whole body. Terumi pulled away and a few strands of saliva still remained to show proof of his activity.

"I didn't say you could…stop.." Ragna grasped him again by the hair, and Terumi opened his mouth again to allow him to finish.

Ragna started off slowly, pushing in and pulling out, until his body wanted to move on its own, causing him to go harder, and deeper. God, Terumi's face looked so disgustingly wet and filthy from all the saliva and drool…The sight was so hot that Ragna grabbed him and held him in place. "Fuck…." He came, and Terumi took it all. Ragna pushed him back, just to look at him.

"You're so quiet." Ragna said. He smirked as he looked at the disheveled asshole before him, kneeling near his feet. Ragna stood up to remove more of his own clothing, except for his shirt. He tossed his pants and underwear somewhere out of the way before he hauled Terumi off the floor and tossed him onto the bed. Even though he'd released once already, Ragna still had enough stamina to go again, but this time, differently.

"What do you want next, bitch?" Ragna asked. Terumi glared at him. "You're completely turned on now. Oh…you want my cock shoved up your ass, don't you?"

A dribble of precum leaked from Terumi's own excited body and he tried to hide it, but Ragna was looking straight at him.

"You were talking about Jin earlier…takes a slut to know one." Ragna smiled at him. "Well…if you want it, you'll have to do it yourself."

Terumi scowled at Ragna. It wasn't an angry scowl, more of an embarrassed 'how could you' scowl. He turned around and put his ass in the air, spreading his cheeks open before plunging a moist finger inside his body. He let out a moan, having found his own prostate on the first stab.

Ragna enjoyed the little display being put on in front of him. If everyone knew just how dirty the men in the NOL were, maybe they would realize that they weren't holier than everyone else in the world. Terumi looked like he was enjoying himself far too much until Ragna grabbed him and forced him into a sitting position in his lap.

"Put it in yourself…" Ragna whispered. Terumi did just that. Ragna wasn't exactly small in that department, so he tried to go slowly. A stab of pain shot through him as Ragna decided to skip all the slow work and drop in directly. There was a mirror on the left side of the room, across from the bed. They were reflected clearly in it, and Ragna could see that Terumi was watching their reflection.

"You love watching yourself, don't you?" Ragna whispered in his ear before licking the skin on the other side of his neck. Ragna sank his fangs right in, just as he sharply pushed upward, impaling Terumi right on his cock. The snake let out a hiss, followed by a moan.

It took a few moments for Terumi to get moving. Every thrust brushed roughly over his prostate, making him moan. He could feel warmth and tingles starting in different places on his body, and Ragna's growling made him feel hotter.

Ragna pulled his mouth away from Terumi's neck and shifted, pushing Terumi off him before dragging him to his place beneath him on the bed. Ragna grabbed two of the pillows and tucked them under Terumi's hips, continuing where he'd stopped.

"So…much better…." Terumi moaned, wrapping his arms and legs around Ragna, pulling him as close as he could get him. "It's been too long…"

Ragna's movements increased, and soon the both of them were too lost in their passion to even form words or think clearly. "Close…" Ragna mumbled, his bangs sticking to his forehead from sweat. Terumi dug his fingernails into Ragna's back, leaving scratches.

Terumi felt light, as if he were floating…then it hit him as he arched his back, letting out a half shout as his body released itself. Ragna followed suit and collapsed on him, and they lay there panting, trying to catch their breath. Ragna sighed and refused to move.

"You can't lay there all night…" Terumi scoffed. Ragna ignored him.

"I'll…bathe…later.." Ragna pulled himself apart from Terumi but pulled the snake right into his arms. "Too tired…"

Terumi tried to move and realized that he too was too relaxed. He didn't even want to enrage his own mind by focusing on the matter too hard. He curled up near Ragna and dozed off to sleep. Sleep was a rare thing for him and he took an advantage over it.

"Ragna…" he muttered before sleep claimed him.


End file.
